Toothless and Hiccup After The Fight
by DJmuppet
Summary: Two Days After the fight at the Dragons nest Hiccup and Toothlesses bond becomes more than a friendship, more like a family. Complete rewrite. of chapters because it did not make sense, but it does now. HiccupXOC ToothlessXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story continues the day after Hiccup woke up with Toothless after fighting the Queen Dragon.**

Hiccup stirred in his bed and was mumbling, "no...no...NO!" he said, the mumble turning more into a scream.  
Toothless heard this and quickly got up to see if his best friend was ok, toothless gently nuzzled his friend and started purring in a sad way. Hiccup was still screaming, he would not wake up. Toothless became very scared and did not know what to do so Toothless bit him (not very hard but just enough to make hiccup wake up). "OW!", Hiccup sat up in his bed and looked at Toothless. "why did you do that?". Toothless whined as if to say "_You were having a nightmare and i could not wake you up". _ Toothless nuzzled Hiccup again as if to say "_sorry"_**. "**it's ok buddy" said hiccup "Thank you". Toothless purred at what hiccup said.

At that moment Stoik slammed the door open An shouted "WHAST GOING ON!". Toothless growled at Stoik as if he was protecting Hiccup from his farther, "It's ok Toothless" he said in an effort to calm him down. Toothless stopped growling and looked at his rider and looked back at Stoik and them backed away from him.

Stoik saw the mark left by Toothless when he bit him to wake him up.

"what did you do daemon?" Stoik said in a quiet but angry voice .

"It's ok dad, I was having a nightmare and Toothless got worried because i was not waking up so he bit me", "and well it worked ".

Stoik looked back at Toothless and from what Toothless and Hiccup saw it was probably an attempt to say sorry, but as usual Stoik sucked it in and said "if it happens again come and find me" he said to Toothless. He slowly nodded as if he agreed to what Stoik had asked him. Stoik left the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry about that bud" Hiccup said as he got out of bed and walked over to Toothless.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and purred again to comfort Hiccup; in return he hugged Toothless around the neck and smiled.

"Come on bud let's get you some Breakfast" said Hiccup. Toothless nodded and hiccup threw some clothes on and they both left the room and made their way down the stairs and out the front door and made their way to the village. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of training other dragons, Hiccup and Toothless decided to go to the cliff on the far side of the island to watch the sun set and to relax.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless saddle and they both took off into the air. On the way Hiccup started to feel sick and he developed tunnel vision and passed out.  
He slid off the saddle and started to fall. Toothless felling that hiccup just fell off looked around for his friend and saw him falling towards to ground; he dived after him screeching at Hiccup saying "WAKE UP HICCUP!", knowing full well that he could not understand him, but it seemed that Hiccup herd him as his eyes opened and he started to scream. Toothless grabbed him with his claws and tried to fly off but without hiccup on his back he could not fly. So instinctively he wrapped his wings around Hiccup to protect him from the fall.

**Back in the village**

Stoik herd a large scream from Toothless and then a loud thump as they hit the ground, like him many of the villagers herd this including Astrid. Stoik started running followed by Astrid and some of the villagers.

Fancifully they did not crash too far away and the villages reached them in a matter of minutes and they saw Toothless on the ground protecting Hiccup in his wings they were both knocked out.

The villagers brought them both back to the village with help from their dragons. They brought them back to Stoics house and laid them on top of a soft blanket. That is when they saw the claw marks that Toothless made when he tried to save Hiccup and they also noticed some black bruises which they thought were caused by the fall.

At this point Stoik called for the town healer to help Hiccup and Toothless. She came up to the two and started examining them both she said the only thing she could do was patch up the cuts on Hiccup "i don't think there are any broken bones" she said hopefully, "the only thing we can do now is let them rest".

She was about to leave when Stoik asked "what about the bruises on my son?".

"Those are not bruises on your son" she replied.

"Then what are they?" he demanded.

The lady shook her head and said "I do not know".

"You need to let them rest" she reminded him.

She left and Stoik and some of the villagers started to take Hiccup and Toothless upstairs to his room.  
They laid Hiccup down onto his bead and Toothless onto his slab of rock (which is his bead).

At this point Toothless started to wake up and growl in pain, Stoik ran over and asked what happened, Toothless whined in reply. Stoik patted Toohlesses head and took one last look at Hiccup and left the room. Toothless limped over to Hiccup's side and nuzzled him to try and wake him up, he had the idea of biting him again but he was scared to and was pretty sure that that would not work. So Toothless just fell asleep by his best friend's side, worried about if he was hurt and how long it would take him to wake up and what caused him to fall of his saddle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Toothless was still by Hiccups side, he stood up and went to look at his friend and he saw that the bed had collapsed and was empty, Toothless became very worried and started to sniff around to see if he could find Hiccups scent, he jumped onto his bed and he could smell him but it was tainted with a smell he recognised, after some thought he realised that it was the smell of a night fury. Toothless became very angry, thinking that it was another night fury who took Hiccup. He started following that tainted smell "I have to find him" Toothless said to himself he started running faster and faster until the smell got a lot stronger an then he saw a small thin black figure on the horizon, the smell took him towards it. Toothless got closer and then he asked "who are you?".

"Toothless is that you?" the figure asked.

"Hi..Hiccup" Toothless questioned. He moved closer and saw that his body looked like Hiccup but he was almost completely black with some patches of pale skin and scales, "Hiccup is that you?" Toothless asked.

"Yes it's me" he replied.

Toothless ran over to hum and looked deep into his eyes with worry, then he gasped as he saw that his eyes now resembled that of Toothlesses but were bright emerald green, they looked majestic.

Toothless then looked at Hiccup's new body and could now see that the shape of his body was has changed and it was still changing. Toothless looked at Hiccup's back and say two small wings protruding from his back.

Hiccup looked into Toothlesses majestic grass green eyes, "what's happening to me?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless stared at him "you are turning into a night fury Hiccup" answered Toothless. "That explains how I am able to talk to you" Toothless added.

"how" asked Hiccup, "how is this possible?"

"I think it was when I scratched you last night" said Toothless.

"but you have scratched me plenty of times in the past" he replied

"I know but..." Toothless paused "I don't know how to explain it".

Toothless was still wondering about what had happened to hiccup last night "Hiccup last what happened to you" he asked hopefully .

"I don't know" replied Hiccup.

"I was happy then I heard a voice, then I passed out that is all I can remember" Hiccup explained .

Toothless looked at Hiccup and said "don't worry we will figure this out together".


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know Hiccup is changing into a night fury but he is only half way yet he is like an anthro version of Toothless at the moment.**

Hiccup grabbed Toothless and hugged him. "you always make me happy bud" said Hiccup.

Toothless started to nuzzle Hiccup and they both started to purr, Hiccup stopped for a second, "was I purring?" he asked Toothless.

"You were" he replied with a toothless grin on his face.

Hiccup looked at him and giggled. They were both there for what felt like hours enjoying each others company and in deep thought about what was happening to Hiccup, when it was only ten minutes. Hiccup looked atToothless and asked him with a concerned look "what are we going to do about my dad".

"I don't know" replied Toothless, "for now let's just concentrate on you and the changes that are happening to you" he added.

Hiccup nodded and they smiled at each other again.  
Then suddenly Hiccup herd a rumble from Toothless, "are you hungry?" asked Hiccup

"yeah" he answered, "how about you?"

Hiccup nodded, "let's go find something to eat then" said Toothless who smiled at Hiccup.

"It's still early most of the village will be asleep still, let's get something to eat there" said Hiccup.

"ok" said Toothless.

They both started walking when Hiccup started having doubts about most of the village still being asleep, he did not want anyone to see him especially not his farther, he became very worried.  
Toothless could see the worry in his face, "what's wrong" he asked.

"I'm worried that we might get caught" replied Hiccup

"don't worry" said Toothless "if anything happens I will always be by your side and I will always protect you" he said reassuringly

Hiccup smiled at him, hiccup gave toothless a quick hug and they continued walking.

**Thank you to "Let my dragons roar" for the caring review and to everyone else.  
It really helps **


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the edge of the village, they hid behind a bush. Toothless looked at Hiccup and saw that he was still looked worried; "don't worry" said Toothless trying to calm him down.

"Do you promise to stay with me" asked Hiccup looking deep into Toothlesses deep emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you" replied toothless with a loving smile on his face, "Remember we have a bond that can never be broken, not even in death".

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and a tear ran down the new scales on his cheek, they hugged each other then they looked back to the village. "Are you ready buddy" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded and they both started to creep quietly to the storage house to get some fish.  
They both make it to the door, when Hiccup starts to growl in pain, then he doubles over. "What's wrong" Toothless started to panic.

"I...I...I don't know" Hiccup said, struggling to breath, "it hurts so much" he told Toothless

Toothless decided that he had seen enough and decided to get someone to help. Just as he was about to get someone to help, Hiccup stopped him by saying "please don't, just get me out of here" he said, "please" he begged.

Toothless was very reluctant but he complied with what Hiccup wanted. He tried to help Hiccup to stand up but every time he did, Hiccup just fell back down in pain. "Get on my back" demanded Toothless.

Hiccup grabbed his friends shoulder and pulled himself onto his back, Toothless started moving quickly back to the tree line, he did not want to cause Hiccup anymore pain by running.

Just before he reached the forest, someone shouted at Toothless, "STOP", Toothless paused and looked around, it was Stoik. "What is going...", Stoik stopped seeing the figure on Toothlesses back.

"buddy please keep going" begged Hiccup once again, "please".

"Ok, lest just get you somewhere safe" Toothless said before quickly moving off away from the village.

Stoik was stiff with worry, fear but mainly anger after he realised who that figure on Toothlesses back was.

Half the village was already awake from Hiccups screams of pain. Astrid ran over to Stoik, "what's going on" she asked him.

The only work Stoik was able to say was "Hiccup".

"What's wrong with Hiccup" she shouted desperately trying to get it out of Stoik.

At that moment Stoik snapped out of his shock induced trance and explained that "Toothless was carrying someone which looked like hiccup but was completely black".

At this point Stoik had not yet been in Hiccups Room. Stoik ordered Astrid to come with him to Hiccup's room, they ran towards the house and up the stairs only to see the collapsed bed and claw marks in the wall (**from when Hiccup got up that morning,** **forgot to mention**).

Astrid was in shock "what happened?", "where's Hiccup?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know" he replied.

Neither of them knew what to do, then Stoik went outside and called for the village to help find Hiccup and Toothless. None of them knew what was going on but they followed Stoik's orders and grabbed some supplies and followed Stoik into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless could only hear Hiccup screaming in pain; he had never heard a human scream in pain like that before. He looked back to see his friend crippled in pain grabbing his abdomen and crying.

Toothless looked back around to see a cave with a small entrance. He ran into it, slowly put hiccup down onto the floor and ran back outside and quickly pulled some leaves, twigs and anything else he could find to hide the entrance. After a short time he carefully moved back into the cave and ran to Hiccup's side.

Hiccup was still screaming in pain. "Hiccup if you don't want them to find you, you need to stop screaming" he advised him

Hiccup nodded and did his best to suppress the screams which became more like loud grunts. "T..Toothless...it hurts so much" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know what to do" he said in response to Hiccups cry. Toothless moved over to his friend and stood over him.

"Just please don't leave me" Hiccup said, fighting through the pain to force his eyes open so he could look into Toothlesses big green eyes, "please" he said practically begging Toothless.

"Remember I said I would never leave your side" Toothless reminded Hiccup "and that was a promise".

Hiccup smiled until the pain overcame him again, he could not hold back the screams.  
His body started becoming limp and Hiccups head lay on the floor. "Hiccup...HICCUP!" he shouted at him.

Toothless put his ear against Hiccups chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat. He could but it was weak, his breathing was very shallow.

"Hiccup please don't leave me, I love you" said Toothless into Hiccup's ear desperately trying to hope that everything would be all right.

Hiccup took another small breath in and then out, after that last breath Toothlesses heard his heart stop. Toothless checked again but he heard nothing, he started to panic. "Hiccup please don't leave me, i love you too much, if you died I would have nothing to live for". Toothless broke into the tears  
"I did this, it is my fault" he blamed himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup still lay limp on the ground, Toothlesses tears run down his own face and onto Hiccup's chest where Toothlesses head lay.

Toothless started hearing noises, like a quiet gargle. Toothless stopped crying, as he became alert to this noise. He pressed his head against Hiccup's chest, "please Hiccup...please live" Toothless begged. Then Toothless heard a noise that was sweet to his ears, a deep, slow, low pitch heartbeat. He jumped for joy, then he went back to Hiccup's side, putting his wings around him.

Toothless could only assume that the reason that Hiccup's heart had stopped was because it had changed into a dragon's heart. Toothless remembered people saying that Hiccup had a heart of a lion, but now "you have a heart of a dragon Hiccup" Toothless smiled.

The smile was soon wiped of his face when he started hearing a horrible cracking noise, that noise was accompanied by the gargling that had now gotten louder. Toothless could only assume that Hiccup's body was adapting to his future form. Toothless still protected Hiccup from the cold with his wings, he also tried to make Hiccup as comfortable as possible, which was hard because he did not know which position would be comfortable to Hiccup.

Toothless could see as Hiccup's chest and abdomen began to grow bigger in length and width. He could also see hiccups new tail appear and grow. Hiccup's legs and arms started to shorten slightly and grow in width. His hands turned into paws and his fingers turned into claws.

Toothless saw that Hiccup's leg that had the prosthetic was also doing the same, Toothless removed the prosthetic and moved it out of the way seeing that the leg re-grew into the leg of a nigh fury.

Hiccup's neck grew, as well as his head. As his head grew, his ears moved position and changed to be like Toothlesses ears.

Spines started growing on his back, then finally the wings started to protrude out of Hiccup's back and grow, they became very large, they were very rigid and stretched into the air, then they fell and also lay limp on the floor.

After about an hour the cracking sound stopped to Toothlesses relief, however the gargling continued for another hour, during that time Toothless never took his head away from Hiccup's heart, which was now beating very fast.  
Toothless could hear that is was straining under the pressure of these changes, then the noise stopped and he noticed that Hiccup's heart started to slow down slightly, he still never moved his head away from his chest.

Toothless could tell that Hiccup's heart was working ok after the change; all he could do now was let him rest.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the evening Toothless just lay by Hiccup's side, protecting him with his wings. Toothless never stopped examining Hiccup's new form.

"To..Toothess" Hiccup replied very quietly it was like a whisper. "Why do I hurt so much bud?" Hiccup asked between groans of pain.

"I was so worried about you" Toothless said while looking deep into Hiccup's eyes

"It's ok, it is over now" said Hiccup, "what do I look like?" he added.

"Like a young Night fury" Toothless told Hiccup which was right because he did look a bit smaller than Toothless and a bit youger.  
Hiccup returned the smile, he looked down his belly and saw that it had grown to be longer and a bit wider, he also saw his paws and claws, it shocked Hiccup at how sharp they were. "Those look very sharp" Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless smiled and replied "They need to be if you are going to hunt or and defend yourself".

Hiccup knew he would have to hunt but he was unsure of what he would be defending himself from, the thought left his mind when he looked down and saw his tail, it was really long. Hiccup could not move his tail yet probably because he was not used to the new muscles.  
He then saw his wings they looked just like Toothlesses but a bit smaller.

Hiccup wanted to stand up so he could explore his new body some more. Using his new paws he pushed Toothlesses wing away from him and rolled over. "What are you doing Hiccup, you need to rest" Toothless warned.

Hiccup ignored the warning and tried to stand up, as he did he got a sharp pain in his new leg (the one that replaced the prosthetic), he lost his balance and landed on his side with a thump, "OW!".

Toothless ran over. "Are you okay?".

"yeah, my leg feels weird", Hiccup looked down and looked at his heind left leg, and he saw no prosthetic, instead he saw a brand new night fury leg, Hiccup was shocked. He looked back up at Toothless and asked "what happened to my leg?".

"It re-grew when you changed", explained Toothless, "you prosthetic is over there" toothless gestured with his head. Hiccup looked at it, "I'm glad I don't need that thing anymore", he said with a sigh.

"Anyway it's late any you need to rest" Toothless said looking out of the cave to see the light from the sun fading, they had been there for hours.

"Okay" Hiccup said as he let out a loud yawn. Toothless chuckled, he nuzzled Hiccup, they both purred out of pure joy for each others company. "I'm still not used to the purring" he joked.

Toothless made his way behind Hiccup then lay down behind him folding his wings around him.

Hiccup's eyes slowly became heavy; slowly he lowered his head to the ground. Toothless smiled, and then he joined his friend; they knew that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 9

During that night Hiccup slept soundly, however Toothless would keep waking up just about every hour to check if Hiccup was okay, but every time Toothless found his friend sleeping soundly, his breathing was steady and his heart beat was strong and deep.

Toothless never stopped hugging Hiccup with his wings, he could tell that Hiccup did not want him to stop hugging him because every now and then, Toothless herd a purr from Hiccup which always made him smile, Toothless would pull Hiccup closer towards his body, to protect the new night fury.

The next morning Toothless woke again to see his love still sleeping in his wings, Toothless smiled.  
He then realised that in the panic yesterday they had not had any food, Toothless knew that he would need to get some especially for Hiccup, _"that change must have used a lot of energy"_ he thought to himself, _"Hiccup will be very hungry",_ but Toothless did not want to leave Hiccup because he was venerable and Toothless did not know if he could move yet.

Toothlesses thoughts were cut off when he heard a rustle from the bushes outside the cave, he stood completely still with his ears standing up trying to figure out if it was an animal or something else.  
Toothless looked back at Hiccup and saw he was still sleeping peacefully.

He started slowly moving towards the entrance of the cave, he gently looked through the shrubbery that he had put in front of the cave yesterday. Toothless looked around to find the source of the noise, he was then met with the icy blue glare of Astrid.

Toothless darted back into the cave, desperately hoping that she did not see him, unfortunately she had. Toothless heard footsteps getting closer to the cave, he ran over to Hiccup and tried to wake him up. "Hiccup wake up" he said as he was nudging him gently.

Hiccups eyes fluttered open "what's up buddy" he said with a smile on his face, which was quickly wiped from his face when he also heard the footsteps.

"You need to get up", said Toothless

"Remember what happened last time" Hiccup explained to toothless.

"Don't worry I will help you", he said caringly, "just don't rush yourself" he added.

Hiccup slowly began to push himself off the ground, but this time he was not met by pain, he was met by a difficulty of balance.

"It's okay, use your tail for balance, put your wing on my back if it will help" Toothless said.

Hiccup started to move his tail a little bit to help him balance. Toothless was still next to him just in case he lost his balance again.

"It's okay Toothless; I think I have the hang of it now" Hiccup said with a small grin of accomplishment on his face.

Just as he finished that last sentence, Astrid jumped into the mouth of the cave and stood only a couple of meters in front of them with axe in hand.  
Toothless immediately stood in-between her and Hiccup and started to growl as a warning to her, she was unfazed.

"WERE IS HICCUP!" she shouted

Toothless stood his ground and returned with a growl which had become louder.

"It's okay buddy she is no danger to us, she just needs to understand who I am" Hiccup said as he slowly walked over to Toothlesses side, almost falling over as he was still getting used to his new body and they way it moved.  
Toothless stopped growling and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes it will be okay" Hiccup said calmly to his love.

With that Toothless stopped growling but he was still alert to anything Astrid might do.

"Astrid, it's me" Hiccup said forgetting that Astrid could not understand him.

"Hiccup, she can't understand you" Toothless explained.

All Astrid heard was a sort of whine from the other night fury; however she did think that it was trying to tell her something.

"Come on Astrid, you know me" Hiccup said

Astrid started looking into the dragon's eyes, they were large emerald green eyes, they all stood there for what seemed like an eternity, "H...Hiccup?" she questioned. Hiccup nodded, Astrid's eyes widened in shock.

"About time" Toothless grumbled. Hiccup chuckled at what Toothless said.

"Hay, I might not be able to understand you but I can guess what that was Toothless" Astrid said while glaring at Toothless.

"Whoops" Toothless said jokingly, Hiccup chuckled again.

Tears started flowing from her eyes, "I was so worried about you" she said as she ran over to him and hugged him around the neck. "I can't believe how much you have changed, you're so different" she said surprised.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. Toothless started to make his way over and smile at hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup I need to get us some food especially you" he said slightly concerned for Hiccup's energy levels.

Hiccup only then realised how hungry he was, he moved back from Astrid and put his paw on his abdomen which was accompanied with a grumble from it. Astrid then realised that Hiccup and Toothless would be hungry and she looked at Toothless. "I can see you two are hungry, I will go back to the village and get you two some fish" she said.

Toothless smiled at her and grunted a thank you to her and with that she smiled at Hiccup and left.

"She took that better than I thought" Hiccup exclaimed. They both chuckled and Hiccup lay back down on the ground and took a nap, Toothless joined him and laid next to him and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Toothless woke up to the sound of footsteps once again, he initially thought that it was Astrid but then he noticed that the sound was louder and spread further apart he new that this was someone else.

"Hiccup get up I think we have been found" Toothless said worriedly.

Hiccup's eyes shot open on hearing the noise also he stood up and walked over to the cave entrance with Toothless by his side. "We need to find somewhere else to hide" Toothless explained.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and they both exited the cave only to be met with a shout of anger. "you demon what have you done with my son" shouted Stoik

"Oh Shit" Hiccup exclaimed in a worried tone, he looked at Toothless. And back at the approaching figure with another standing beside him, it was Astrid smiling sadistically.

Stoik rushed through the bushes towards the two dragons with an axe above his head and shouting a war cry.

As soon as Hiccup saw the axe he immediately snapped out of his panic and jumped forward. He warned his farther to stay back by growling loudly at Stoik, and he stopped dead I his tracks.  
Hiccup then looked at Toothless, "let's go" he said, Toothless nodded and they started to move away but not before Stoik swung his axe at (the dragon who he did not know was) Hiccup, which scraped his back making a shallow cut down the length of his back.

Hiccup cried out in pain, Toothless spun around and saw what Stoik had done to him, he let out an ear piercing scream, after which he let out a plasma ball which hit Stoik in the chest and sent him flying.

Hiccup looked at his farther as he hit the ground with a large thump, he froze in his place forgetting his pain, just looking at his farther. To Hiccup's relief Stoik sat up, how then stood up and started screaming for the rest of the search party to come to him.

"Hiccup we need to leave" toothless shouted at him. Hiccup turned around and started running towards Toothless, which ended up being an odd skip, he had not run as a dragon before but he soon got the hang of it.

"Are you ok" Toothless asked Hiccup worried about the blood pouring out of his back

"yes I think so", he replied, "let's just find somewhere safe".

Toothless nodded and they ran towards the mountain.

**Back with **A**strid and Stoik**

"Astrid are you okay" asked Stoik

"I should be asking if you are okay" Astrid said jokingly

"I'm fine it just winded me" replied Stoik with a smile

"Yeah and knocked you back over 50 Feet" she said

As she finished her sentence the rest of the search party came through the trees. "Stoik, what happened" asked Spitelout

"Toothless and another night fury were here and they attacked me" he explained, "I managed to wound one of them" he added

Astrid hated hiccup for she thought that he was a selfish and arrogant person for changing into one of them and caring more about them than her, this made her very angry and only a smile crept onto her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The two dragons kept running until they reached the mountain, they stopped and looked around for anywhere to hide "Hiccup, I don't know where to go" Toothless explained.

"Me neither" hiccup said

They both stood there in deep thought, when they heard a noise behind them. "Toothless... what's going on?". Toothless and Hiccup both span around to face there possible attacker, that's when they saw that it was Stormfly closely followed by Meatlug. "The whole village is looking for you and Hiccup". Said Stormfly while she and Meatlug both looked at Hiccup.

"Oh my god, Hiccup what happened to you?" Screamed Meatlug with a concerned tone.

"Isn't it obvious, I turned into a dragon" he said trying to smile through the pain.

"I know that, I meant your back", she snapped back looking at all the blood pouring from his back.

"Let's leave the conversation until later" Toothless interrupted, "can you help us find someplace to hide" Toothless asked.

"The only place I can think of is right at the back of the dragon pens at the arena" said Stormfly, "it is to dark for the humans to see you as long as you are careful" she explained.

"That will have to do, we will find somewhere a bit more hidden tomorrow". Toothless said. He then looked at Hiccup, "are you okay to keep moving?" Toothless asked clearly concerned. Hiccup nodded in response and they started moving back down the mountain, and then quickly moved towards the arena.

They all got to the gate of the arena they entered and opened the door to the pen and Toothless and Hiccup entered to pen closely followed by Meatlug and Stormfly, who pulled the door closed behind them so it would not be obvious to humans that they were there.


	12. Chapter 12

All the dragons moved to the back of the cave were it was very dark; however Hiccup found that he could see perfectly fine just like the whole pen was illuminated.  
"Okay now that we are all here are you going to tell me how you got that huge cut on your back?" said Stormfly with concern.

"Oh yeah", Hiccup remembered, it seemed he forgot with the adrenalin rush of the fight. "Well I stood in-between Toothless and my da... Stoik, then as we started to walk away he swung his axe at me and it cut down my back" Hiccup explained while looking at his back which had now stopped bleeding but was now very painful.

"It looks really painful, are you sure you are ok?" asked Meatlug.

"I think I should be, anyway I have Toothless to look after me" he said smiling at Toothless.

"We are here for you if you need anything also" Stormfly said smiling at Toothless and Hiccup, "we owe you after you killed the Red Death and freed us all" She added.

Hiccup smiled at both the women and said "thank you so much for your help".

"If you need any help just ask any dragon and they will be very willing to help" said Meatlug.

"Thank you both" Toothless said, "Come on Hiccup we need to look at that wound" he added

Stormfly and Meatlug started making their way to the door until Hiccup asked "Wait, how did you know it was me when you saw me?".

"Your eyes gave it away, they are very distinctive, and your scent" said Stormfly as she looked at Hiccup in a provocative way.

"Also we saw you run out of your house yesterday morning as a half dragon" Explained Meatlug as she chuckled at Stormfly.

They both moved out of the pen and left Hiccup and Toothless alone. Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and started to lick the wound on his back.

"OW" Hiccup winced in pain, then it subsided, he could not feel the pain anymore and started to purr in the relief he felt, "Thank you Toothless it feels so much better" he said through the pleasure.

"I can't believe that da.. Stoik did that to me" Hiccup said still shocked at the incident, "and why did Astrid tell him were we were?" he added.

"Hiccup just listen to me, Stoik is still your farther, he did not know what he was doing he is just confused, I know he looked into your eyes, he must have a feeling it is you he just needs a bit more evidence" Toothless explained to him to try and give him some hope that Stoik might recognise him, "as for Astrid I have no idea why she did what she did, we shall have to find out later" Toothless Added.

"Hiccup we might have to leave the island for a while to let things calm down, but we can leave that as an option, unfortunately I cannot fly without you on my back." He explained sadly.

"Actually you can bud, I was going to save it until Snoggletog but this seems like a perfect time to tell you", Hiccup said with a smile on his face, "I had been working on an automatic tail for you and finished it, I just need to get it out of the forge, but I can't with everyone on alert", he explained while looking at toothless shocked expression.

"Maybe I can help with that" a voice came from the corner, the two dragons spun round and saw a small terrible terror smiling at them.

Toothless was became very excited at the fact of being able to fly anytime he liked but he was also exited that he could teach hiccup to fly and look at the bliss he will experience by flying by his own strength.

"Would you" hiccup asked.

"certainly" the terror replied, "It is the least I can do for the person who saved us, were can I find your invention?" he asked

"on my desk in the forge" Hiccup explained

"Okay me and my friends will bring it here" he replied

"Thank you very much" Hiccup and Toothless said simultaneously. With that he left the pen and made his way to the forge to get Toothlesses new tail fin.

10 minutes later the terror came back with a couple of other Terrors and with the tail fin in there mouth they laid it down in front of hiccup, he beamed a large smile to them and said "thank you very much, I owe you one"

"You owe me nothing" he said and with that he left.

Toothless looked at the tail and saw that it was the same colour as his scaled apart from a ring that attached the fin to his existing tail, it was silver. "Do you like it? I thought you might want a bit of bling" Hiccup said with a smile on his face.

Toothless became extremely excited and ran over to Hiccup and nuzzled him in thanks, Hiccup was purring with happiness and said, "come on I will help you put it on".

Toothless smiled at Hiccup and presented his tail to him. It took about an hour to remove his old tail fin and put the new one on.

Toothless flexed it to see if it worked and it did, "Thank you so much Hiccup".

They both smiled at each other until Hiccup broke the science by saying "Let's go to sleep bud, I think we are going to need it for tomorrow"

"Okay" Toothless agreed. Hiccup went over to the edge of the pen and lay down on his side with a wince of pain from the wound, Toothless moved behind him and lay beside him curling his wings over in a protective fashion, they fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Update

Hi guys this is just an update to give you some info on what is happening to to story. I am carrying on with the story however i am having trouble with college courses so it will be a while for chapters to be added but i should do my best.

**SPOILER ALERT**

I am going to add another dragon to the story but not one you have seen or hear of before, it is one of my own design and it will have some special abilities and from then on the story will also be from his POV so it will be a big story YAY :) thank you for being patient.

love you all


	14. Chapter 13

During that night Astrid was crying in her bed as she regretted being angry not telling Stoik who that dragon actually was. She just lay there and kept thinking of the moment when Stoik slashed the sawed across Hiccups back, it was then that she decided to help him by finding him and helping Hiccup and Toothless to be accepted back into the village, unfortunately she did not know where they were hiding, "they won't have left the island because Toothless can't fly" she thought to herself. "Wait, Stormfly must know" she said to herself hopefully.

She stopped crying and moved off her bed, she made her way down the stairs and out the door where she saw Stormfly wandering towards her. "Girl I need your help" she said as Stormfly approached.

She looked up at Astrid as she ran over; Stormfly did not move but instead just stared at her in confusion. When Astrid reached the dragon she started confessing to her about what she did, or rather what she did not do.  
"Please girl, you have to help me find him, I need to make things right and help him" Astrid said with tears still streaming down her face.

Stormfly just stood still and thought about what she should do, "What will Hiccup do if I take her to him?" Stormfly thought to herself before she made her decision.

Stormfly made up her mind and motioned for Astrid to get on her back; Astrid stopped crying and looked at Stormfly questionably, "Do you know where he is?" Astrid said looking stunned.

Stormfly nodded and with that Astrid jumped onto Stormfly's back. They both Shot into the air, Astrid struggled to hold on without the saddle being attached. Stormfly took her to the dragon pen's, Astrid jumped of her back and followed her to one of the doors.

"Toothless?" Stormfly said to try and find out if they were still awake.

"Who is it?" Toothless growled

"It's Stormfly" she replied

"What do you want?" Toothless asked

"I need to come in it is important" she replied

"Come in quietly, Hiccup is asleep" Toothless said reluctantly

Slowly she opened the door trying not to wake Hiccup up. Toothless saw her come in followed by Astrid, as soon as she came through the door Toothless growled loudly and held Hiccup closer to him to protect him. Astrid immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you bring her here?!" he loudly questioned

"She wanted to apologise to you and Hiccup about what happened earlier" she explained

To Astrid all she heard was screeches and growls. "Get her away from us, we can't trust her"

Suddenly Hiccup shuddered as if he was cold, then a small voice was heard from the sleepy dragon "Toothless...Let her come closer", he said barely awake.

Toothless pulled him closer "Hiccup you need to rest" Toothless worried he could see that Hiccup was barely staying awake. "You are still exhausted from you transformation and you need to let the wound on your back heal, the last thing you need is someone asking you question" he explained, "please Hiccup, please" Toothless begged.

Hiccup smiled and said "don't worry bud, you know better than I do".  
Toothless smiled at Hiccup and he returned the smile.

As soon as they finished Astrid spoke up "Hiccup what happened to you", knowing that she would not get response she added "Tomorrow I am going to help you, by telling Stoik who you are"

Toothless just looked at her and growled "Hiccup I don't trust her".

Hiccup still barely awake said "It's ok Toothless let's hear what she has to say".

Toothless nodded and continued to listen to Astrid.

"I'm so sorry for what happened in the woods, I wish I said something to stop you from getting hurt" she explained. Then she went onto say "for the plan to work I need you and Toothless to present yourselves to Stoik so he can see for himself".

Toothless looked deep into Hiccup's emerald green eyes and said "do you think we can trust her?"

Hiccup replied by saying "she looks truly sorry for what happened and I am willing to give her another chance"

"okay" Toothless sighed "but if anything goes wrong we are getting out of here" he added

Hiccup agreed and they once again nuzzled each other purring without a care in the world. Astrid then questioned them "Do you want to do it?"

Hiccup nodded and smiled. Astrid smiled back and started to walk closer to Hiccup.  
Toothless jumped up in front of Hiccup and started growling at her.

"Get away from him" Toothless said protective of the vulnerable dragon.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and started to back away. "See you tomorrow" said Stormfly with a calming tone in her voice.

With that she followed Astrid outside and closed the door. "you did not have to do that you know" said Hiccup who was barely keeping his head of the floor.

Toothless made his way behind Hiccup and started cuddling him protectively, "while you are in this condition you are vulnerable and I don't want anything to happen to you" he explained. Hiccup smiled to the fact that even with the new tail Toothless did not just leave him instead he helped the new dragon.

Hiccup's head then lay on the floor as he fell fast asleep and Toothless not far behind, he was hoping that tomorrow will not end up with one of them dead. "I will not let anything happen to you" he promised to Hiccup. With that he dosed of for a long night.


	15. Chapter 14

Surprisingly Toothless had a good night sleep considering that they were going to have to explain themselves to the village and the possibility of it going completely wrong, Toothless also worried that Hiccup might get hurt again, "I'm not going to let that happen to him again" Toothless said to himself, and with that he drifted back of too sleep.

As the rays of light broke through the window Toothless opened his eyes to see that Hiccup was still under his wings. Hiccup started to shudder, Toothless thought he might be cold so he pulled him closer to his body to warm him up, but as he did a dark purple smoke that sparkled in the ray of light formed above Hiccups head like a rain cloud. Toothless moved away from his friend in shock, and as soon as he did the smoke covered Hiccup and a sort of cocoon, a couple of seconds later the cocoon evaporated away from his body and Toothless was shocked to see Hiccup but he was human again.  
Toothless slowly walked over and nudged him with his nose to see if he was ok, Hiccup moaned in return. Toothless breathed a sigh of relief to know that his friend was ok.

Toothless was still shocked at what and the fact that he had his clothes on, which was strange since he ripped them to shreds when he transformed the first time. While Hiccup was still sleeping Toothless was raking his brain to find out a reason to what just happened. After about 5 minutes of being in deep thought he could not think of any answer other than magic.

Toothless was even more shocked when he realised what happened and he was also scared because Stoik had out lord magic on Burk, because he said that it could only be used for evil, he also remembered the last person who Stoik had thought to have magic was banished. Toothless did not know how Hiccup would react.

Before he could think about it Stoik burst through the doors and started screaming at Toothless and Hiccup, "HICCUP, HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME!" shouted Stoik

Hiccup woke up with shock, "What's going on?, what secret?" he asked now wide awake.

Toothless snapped out of his shock and jumped in front of him and gave Stoik a warning growl.

"DONT YOU PRETEND YOU KNOW NOTHING" he said brandishing his axe at them both

At that moment Hiccup tried to stand up and noticed his arms and hands were back to normal, he was human again, however he noticed that even though he had clothes he did not have his prosthetic so he could not stand, **"Toothless, what is going on?" **Hiccup begged in dragonese as he was unsure that he should talk to his farther at the moment.

**"Hiccup I will explain later just get on my back we need to go!" **Toothless explained.

Hiccup complied and crawled over to him and clamed onto his back, as soon as he did Stoik charged at them, "NO!" cried Hiccup and put his hand up to protect himself and as soon as he did a huge flame shot out of his hand and hit his farther in the chest and he flew back 20 feet and lay on the floor.

Hiccup was in shock and before he could realise what just happened Toothless jumped passed Stoik and took off into the air.

Hiccup looked back to see Stoik sit up, he breathed a sigh of relief and then he just started to cry heavily.

**"Hiccup what do you want to do?" **asked Toothless

"**Let's just get as far away from here as we can bud" **he sobbed.

5 hours later

By now Hiccup had stopped crying but he was still upset. **"Hiccup I need to land, I need to rest" **Toothless asked him which was more like a plea.

**"Yeah I think we have gone far enough"** Hiccup answered.

Toothless smiled and spotted a sandy shore with an endless land after it. Toothless landed quickly and then collapsed getting Hiccup's leg stuck underneath his body. "**Toothless could you free my leg I need that one" **Hiccup joked. Toothless chuckled and rolled over to free his leg.

**"Toothless please can you tell me what happened back in Burk"** asked Hiccup.

**"I don't know Hiccup; I've never seen anything like that"** Toothless replied, which was true but he chose not to tell Hiccup of what he thought it might be because he was scared on how he would react.

**"Just promise that you will help me if it happens again" **Begged Hiccup

Toothless pulled him into a big dragon hug "**Remember what I said to you yesterday? Because I meant it"**

**"Thank you buddy"** hiccup smiled and returned the hug.


	16. Chapter 15

There was a long silence as Toothless Hugged Hiccup to keep him warm, which Toothless ended by saying **"I bet you're hungry, because I know I am"**.

"Y**ou bet I am, I can't remember the last time you or me ate"** Hiccup said with a smile on his face.

With that Toothless smiled and proceeded to motion Hiccup to a nearby cave, "**stay hear while I get us something to eat" **Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded, and sat down by the cave entrance and watched Toothless leave. Hiccup stared out to sea and he became very relaxed by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the relaxing atmosphere, he really liked this place because it made him feel as if he was forgetting all of what happened back in Burk. As soon as he had become very relaxed he heard a growling noise, Hiccup walked outside and immediately something behind him shouted **"BOO!". **

Hiccup screamed in fear and fell onto his back and winced in pain from the scar on his back. He opened his eyes to see that Toothless was directly in front of his face, he was chuckling.

**"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU DUMB REPTILE!"** shouted Hiccup

**"Your face was priceless" **said Toothless still laughing, **"sorry I could not help myself, anyway I got some food" **Toothless explained standing over a deer.

**"I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you" **Hiccup said while staring Toothless in the eyes, **"Your like a farther to me, more than Stoik was" **Hiccup explained.

**"Hiccup, Even though I'm not your biological farther, I will still be your farther and as far as I'm concerned you are my little hatchling and I will always take care of you". **Toothless explained with a smile on his face.

Hiccup's face went from annoyed to happy, he felt Tears falling down his cheek; he jumped towards Toothless and embraced him in a loving hug and Toothless pulled him closer with his front paw. "**Thank you I love you so much Tooth...Dad" **Hiccup said as he smiled with tears still falling down his cheek.

Toothless smiled at his newly adopted son, **"I love you too, my son", **Toothless and Hiccup's smiles became much wider as he said that.

After eating there meal, they both lay on the ground and looked out to sea as the sun set, Hiccup and Toothless saw colours of red, orange and yellow dance around the sky as the sun set below the horizon, Hiccup decided to sleep after the long and confusing day, he lay inside his adoptive fathers protective/loving hug and dreamed of the days to come.


End file.
